earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 19
Characters * Heretic * Jack Dahl * Attack Lass * Nightshade * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Jack Dahl: The only choice I see here is... do I kill her or do I kill you? Ah, hell, why not do b- trum, vorpal humming What the expletive?! Hey now! Put me down or... uh... * Monitor: As entertaining as that would be, I admit I cannot risk her life being compromised. she is a valuable asset, much like I hope you will be as well. * Jack Dahl: Joe, you just going to stand there or you going to do something? * Heretic: I... I... I don't see the point. I'm useless anyway. All I do is screw things up. * Jack Dahl: The expletive you do! You're my mate. My brother in arms. I haven't given up on you and I ain't about to let you give up on yourself neither! * Nightshade: Aww, a bromance for the ages... and me without popcorn. * Attack Lass: giggle So, uh, wait... What's going on here now? * Jack Dahl: You want to know, Lass? I'll tell you. That expletive over there poisoned us, kidnapped us, held us prisoner, and who knows what else she did while we were sleeping... and now, this Lord Buckethead or whatever is not interested in a fair fight. For someone so big on choice, you sure ain't letting me make any! * Attack Lass: Maybe if you tried to calm down for a second, he could explain himself? You tried that? Hmm? * Jack Dahl: 4.7 seconds, loud sigh Fine... Look, Mister... Put me down and I'll behave. * Monitor: I know you will. thrum, footsteps Because if you want to save Joseph's life, I am your best chance of doing so. * Jack Dahl: How is that now? * Monitor: Allow me to educate you... footsteps There will be a slight- vorpal crackle, pained hiss, thud, heavy breathing sting. I have just conferred upon you my plight, a portion of my plan, and your purpose within it... and by doing this, you have seen but a mere portion of my power. * Heretic: J- Jack? You okay there? * Attack Lass: Psst... You're, uh, smoking. I mean, your forehead is smoking... pink smoke. sniff Mmm... Yummy. Smells like strawberries. Wait... Do brains smell like strawberries?! * Monitor: Merely essence vapor. No lasting damage has been done, I assure you. footsteps * Jack Dahl: Y- Yeah... I'm... I'm good, pal. Just hungover as expletive is all... whistle That was a trip. Wait so... You can just do that laying on the hands to Joeyand cure him of this madness of his? That what you're telling me? * Monitor: Yes... and no. I can easily rectify the damage done to this mind from his experiences in the Suit of Sorrows. i can evengive him some protection from the armor; but I cannot do so at this moment. Joseph Kane is too weak and too in tune with the armor. Stripping him of his connection to it now would only kill him, I'm afraid. * Jack Dahl: So what good are you then? * Monitor: I am the ultimate good. I represent all that is good in this world, even that which your mortal eyes cannot see, nor your minds comprehend. * Attack Lass: Yeah, he's like God. * Monitor: I... I am not God, nor am I a God. I am merely the creator of this reality, as well as its chronicler and steward. Nothing more. * Jack Dahl: No offense, man... But that kinda sounds like a god to me. Well, no matter. You say you can fix Joey and I have no reason to doubt you... so... Yes. Count me in... for now. * Heretic: I... I guess I'm in as well... even though I'll need Jack to fill me in on what the hell everyone is talking about! * Nightshade: Aww, see that, Attack Lass? We're all happy now. enhancement: By the way, I already call dibs. * Attack Lass: enhancement: Dins? On who? * Nightshade: scoff enhancement: Both of them, d'uh! * Attack Lass: enhancement: But... I don't think hey like you very much. * Nightshade: enhancement: I know. That's what makes it fun. chuckle Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 18. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 20. * Lord Buckethead is a reference to the British satirical political candidate running for Prime Minister. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 19 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline